A user/user equipment (UE) may be able to access services (e.g. web services) provided by a service provider via a network. In order to provide such services, the service provider may rely on a trusted third party (e.g., a network operator) to inform the service provider that the user/UE is trustworthy or secure. However, even when using a trusted third party, the integrity and/or trustworthiness of the user/UE may be uncertain.